L'Entremonde
by Kamiy
Summary: (Attention cette histoire n'est pas une fanfiction mais je me suis juste inspirée du monde du Seigneur des anneaux) Peter est un enfant abandonné de tous, complètement désespéré à la vie monotone. Cependant, dans ses songes, toute sa vie se transforme en quelque chose de merveilleux. Voir même du fantastique! Il aimerait tellement qu'il aille dans ce monde... Ce monde magnifique.
1. résumé

**« Ma vie ne ressemble à rien. Je n'ai pas d'amis, plus de famille. Je vit dans un malheureux monde où la violence règne, où la pollution ne cesse d'augmenter, où personne ne se respectent les uns autant que les autres. »**

 _Dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat, Peter ne fait que de se lamenter. C'est compréhensible, ses parents sont décédés dans un grave accident de voiture, son frère s'en est allé et sa sœur a mis fin à ses jours i an de cela. Il en a marre d'être seul, et il ne veut plus l'être. Du haut de ses 15 ans, ce pauvre gringalet aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux d'un noir profond veut plus d'animation dans sa lamentable vie._

 **« Tous les soirs, je m'assoit sur le bord de ma fenêtre et je m'exalte de la vue que j'ai sur le paysage sombre me faisant face. Je m'imagine un autre monde, à moi seul. Où la hache de guerre est enterrée depuis des siècles, où l'industrie n'a jamais pointée le bout de son nez. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est qu'un rêve, et ça fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus aux rêves. »**

 _Dans cette histoire, vous prendrez conscience que les songes peuvent tous devenirs réels. Que Peter n'est pas seulement qu'un simple enfant, et que toutes ses entailles sur sa peau de porcelaine ne sont pas seulement que sa souffrance gravée à jamais._

 _Bienvenue dans l'Entremonde._


	2. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emChapitre 1 : Description./em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Vendredi 13 mai, 18h30. Le froid mord ma peau et le vent décoiffe mes cheveux roux. Mes « cheveux de feu » comme dirait Aline, la gérante de l'orphelinat. C'est la seule personne dans ce monde qui m'apprécie réellement. br /J'adore sentir le vent cogner contre mon corps et l'odeur de la nature. Le problème, c'est que même à la campagne où je réside, la pollution est présente. A chaque voiture son crachat de fumé /Je déteste ce monde comme je me déteste moi-même, c'est dire. Toute ma vie j'aurais rêvé de ce monde bien trop parfait pour être vrai. Je traversa le champ se situant à côté de l'orphelinat afin de raccourcir le chemin, et là je vit se dresser devant moi un immense château, au couleurs ternes et à l'allure médiévale. Je n'en revenait pas, est-ce vraiment réel ? ...Attendez une seconde. Je ferma fortement mes yeux, et quand je les rouvrit, il avait disparu. Je m'en doutais, à vrai dire. Seulement une hallucination, comme à chaque fois. br /Après avoir traversé le champ, j'arrivai au seuil de la porte. Les cris et les rires des enfants pouvaient s'entendre à travers les murs. Et quand il entra, ce fut d'abord le silence qui l'accueillit, et ensuite les moqueries prirent place. Certains enfants étaient en train de rire aux éclats alors que d'autres lui criaient « Bonjour la créature ! » ou « Le retour du lutin ! ». Pourquoi, me demanderiez-vous... Et bien, j'ai oublié de vous citer que je suis né avec une déformation aux oreilles. Des oreilles en pointe, d'elfe plus précisément. Mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail !br /Ils aiment m'appeler « le lutin » tout simplement pour mes oreilles, mais aussi parce-que je suis toujours pâle et je porte un bonnet en laine rouge. Pourtant, je suis grand, ce qui est plutôt étrange pour un lutin.. br /Je laissa mes camarades et rejoignit ma chambre respective. /p 


	3. Chapter 2

Je traîna des pieds jusqu'à ma chambre. C'était une chambre on ne peut plus originale, avec des posters à l'allure fantastique. Parfois, des elfes, des dragons, ou même des paladins trônaient fièrement au milieu de ces affiches. Un rêve impossible à réaliser..

Je ferma violemment la grande porte en bois et m'enferma à double tour dans ma chambre, laissant tout le raffut de l'orphelinat derrière moi. Je courut jusqu'à ma fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand et m'assit sur le rebord en pierre. Regarder la grande plaine qui s'étendait devant mes yeux, respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur et écouter le chant mélodieux des oiseaux.. Voilà comment se résumait ma vie en dehors des cours.

Je sortit un petit bloc notes de ma poche, un crayon et commença a dessiner ce qui me passait par la tête. Je faisais ça aussi, parfois, en cours. C'était rempli de dessins à thème. Steampunk, medieval, celtique, fantaisie. Mais le plus souvent, je dessine le monde de mes rêves.

« - **Peter, cesse tes idioties,** Fit la voix d'une surveillante de l'orphelinat, **tu fais peur aux voisins à chaque fois, tu le sais bien ! Descend de là s'il te plaît.** »

Je soupira longuement, et fut dans l'obligation de partir du rebord de ma fenêtre. Maudit voisins. Ils pensent tous le temps que je vais sauter de cette fenêtre. Leur fils est un gars de mon collège, il ne m'aime pas et c'est réciproque. Je crois qu'il raconte des conneries à ses parents, comme quoi je suis un gros dépressif, que je me taille les veines en cours. C'est faux, je me taille les veines seulement chez « moi ».

Je resta alors là, le nez collé au verre de ma fenêtre. Quand soudainement, une légère brise balaya mes cheveux et des murmures se firent entendre dans la pièce.. Des murmures presque incompréhensible à entendre avec le vent qui soufflait dans mes oreilles déformées.. « **Rejoins-nous, Peter, et souviens-toi..** ». Pris de panique, je partis en courant de ma chambre et cria le nom de la gérante, causant de nombreux rires de la part des autres enfants.

« **-Aline ! Aline !**

 **-Je suis là Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Me demanda ladite Aline, m'attrapant au passage le poignet pour me stopper dans ma course.

 **-Tu ne vas pas me croire, viens ! »** Lui dis-je avec vitesse avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à ma chambre.

J'ouvris en grand la porte, la faisant se cogner contre le mur. Plus rien, plus un seul bruit, plus un seul souffle de vent.. Je serra les poings en entendant l'explosion de rire derrière moi. Forcément. Il a fallut que tout ces abrutis de mon âge nous suivent. Je poussa Aline à l'extérieur de ma chambre, claqua la porte derrière elle et me laissa glisser le long de celle-ci.

« **Peter.. Je te crois moi.. »** Fit une petite voix qui m'était inconnue.


End file.
